The present technology relates to a liquid optical element array utilizing an electrowetting phenomenon and a display including the liquid optical element array.
Liquid optical elements exerting an optical action by an electrowetting phenomenon (electrocapillarity) have been developed. The electrowetting phenomenon is a phenomenon in which interface energy between a surface of an electrode and an electrically conductive liquid is changed in response to a voltage applied between the electrode and the liquid to cause a change in the surface shape of the liquid.
Examples of liquid optical elements utilizing the electrowetting phenomenon include liquid cylindrical lenses disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication Nos. 2002-162507 and 2009-251339 and a liquid lenticular lens disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication (Published Japanese Translation of PCT Application) No. 2007-534013.